Asher Forrester
Asher Forrester is the second-born son of Lord Gregor Forrester. He has been exiled across the Narrow Sea and currently lives in Essos. He is one of the main playable characters in Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. Invlovement Season One "Iron From Ice" As House Forrester deteriorates with the death of its Lord and first Heir at the Red Wedding, Elissa Forrester considers pardoning Asher due to his strong and decisive nature, and House Forrester needs more swords now more than ever. Elissa asks her Houses' new lord Ethan, her son, to consider pardoning Asher. In Kings Landing Mira has a coin from Yunkai sent to her from Asher. "The Lost Lords" Asher finally appears as a playable character in this episode. He is in Yunkai, three days after its liberation, in an abandoned tavern with his mercenary friend, Beskha, holding onto a captive - a former slave master they intend to sell. The Lost Legion arrive demanding the captive, led by Tazal who has a personal grudge against Asher and Beskha. Tazal eventually murders the captive and orders his men to kill Asher and Beskha, planning to blame them for the captive's death and claim the reward money for killing them. Asher and Beskha defeat Tazal's men and Tazal dies. Asher's uncle, Malcolm Branfield, arrives and they flee the Legion. Malcolm explains he is in Yunkai following the deaths of Asher's father and brother(s) to take him back to Ironrath, also hoping to hire an army of mercenaries to fight for House Forrester against the Whitehills and - potentially - the Boltons. Asher and Beskha decide to call in a favor with an old acquaintance to secure a sellsword army in Meereen. Although Beskha admits to having unfinished business in Meereen she doesn't explain what it is and assures Asher it won't be a problem. Malcolm, Asher and Beskha dodge the Lost Legion again as they leave Yunkai. "The Sword in the Darkness" Asher, Beskha and Malcolm continue their journey to Meereen and find themselves at the dead end of a canyon somewhere beyond Yunkai where Asher has the choice to defend both of them against each other until the Lost Legion appears and chases them into a cave Tazal will also be mentioned Beskha or Malcolm will judge you on whether or not you killed him. Asher will encounter Drogon and will have the option to defend Beskha (from Drogon) or Malcolm (from the Lost Legion) one of them will judge you for this and have injuries later on. After escaping the cave Asher and the others then arrive at Daenerys Targaryen's camp just outside Meereen where they encounter Croft in his tent who punches Asher and angrily threatens him for stealing from him but soon reveals it was all a joke after he threatens to cut off one of Asher's body parts. Asher then reveals that he needs an army and has the option to give Croft gold he found near the cave (assuming the player picks it up) he will happily take the gold but will not change his mind until Asher reveals he encountered Drogon then he will set up a meeting with Asher and Daenerys who only appears briefly at the end but tells Asher that if he has news of Drogon he should choose his words carefully. "Sons of Winter" Asher speaks with Daenerys about Drogon. At first, she does not believe him and tells him that many others have claimed to see Drogon. Asher can show Beskha/Malcolm's burns or Drogon's tooth. Asher tells her he needs an army for his family and she offers Asher to join Croft and his men to liberate Mereen. She demands that Malcolm stays with her. Beskha shows her anger about going back to Mereen. Croft warns Asher to not 'fuck this up' and leaves to announce two more have been added to the mission. Later on, Beskha and Croft are having a dispute when Beskha is getting drunk. Beskha punches him in the stomach and Croft tells Asher to deal with her. Beskha punches Asher and he can choose to fight back or refuse. After their dispute, she reveals that she was a slave and that her master was Dezhor zo Raza and that he made her slaughter other children as a child. A while after, Asher says goodbye to Malcolm and heads to the others to get ready to do the mission. Croft, Beskha and Asher take the east. The three of them walk through the alleyways of Mereen, remaining quiet and stealthy. Beskha sees a slave being beaten by two men. Once they run off, Beskha goes over to the slave and asks what they did to him. The slave says that the Mother of Dragons will come to liberate them. Beskha runs off and throws her master outside and points a sword at him. Croft tells her that she needs to keep him alive and be given a fair trial at the judgement of the Khaleesi. Asher can choose to kill the Master himself, stop Beskha from doing so or let Beskha kill her master. Soon after, Croft, Asher and Beskha plan out how to take out the guards. Beskha and Asher take the two in the front, they move forward and Asher can choose to use the crossbow or approach the guards and let Croft use the crossbow. They proceed and Asher and Beskha climb over a few rocks while Croft stands guard. Asher and Beskha then split up and go around the house to take out a few guards. Asher then can stick to Croft's plan or rush the few guards guarding the Harpy. Either way, the guards get alerted and try to light the torch. Asher must use his axe to stop the fuse but he must reclaim it once a guard climbs on top of the Harpy to complete the lighting of the beacon. Asher breaks the right side of the Harpy off, with the guard falling off. The three rejoice as the job has finished. "A Nest of Vipers" Beskha, Asher and Malcolm visit Daenerys Targaryen about the mission. Dany asks if there was any trouble, Asher can choose to tell her about Dezhor or not say anything, either way she finds out from Croft. If you sided with Croft about Dezhor and kept him alive in Episode 4, Dany will give you enough gold to buy a ship and army, but not give the Second Sons. She also reveals that she had plans for Malcolm and asks to stay in Essos and serve her. Malcolm asks for him to think it over and talk to Asher about it. She agrees and Asher questions if he's really considering it, and Malcolm offers that she could be a good ally if she does take the Iron Throne. Beskha, Asher and Malcolm visit Daenerys Targaryen about the mission. Dany asks if there was any trouble, Asher can choose to tell her about Dezhor or not say anything, either way she finds out from Croft. If you sided with Croft about Dezhor and kept him alive in Episode 4, Dany will give you enough gold to buy a ship and army, but not give the Second Sons. She also reveals that she had plans for Malcolm and asks to stay in Essos and serve her. Malcolm asks for him to think it over and talk to Asher about it. She agrees and Asher questions if he's really considering it, and Malcolm offers that she could be a good ally if she does take the Iron Throne. Asher and Beskha reach the Fighting Pits, and Beskha warns that they have no rules but killing. The two of them walk up the stairs, and The Beast approaches them, acknowledging Beskha's return, calling her The Basilisk. The Beast threatens Asher, calling him an outsider, Asher can headbutt him which gets him into good terms with him. Either way, they get let in and speak to Amaya while two men are fighting in the pits. Asher says that he wants the Pitfighers to help him reclaim his home. The Beast says they don't know who he is until Asher bleeds. They throw Asher in the Fighting Pits, telling him to fight against Bloodsong, who is very fast and skilled. Asher is given weapons by the Pitfighters watching. After defeating Bloodsong, Asher can kill him or spare him. As the crowd cheers Asher on, Asher tells the Pitfighters about how they can get all the gold they want by fighting for House Forrester, which is enough to convince them. At a dock, Asher prepares to set sail, bringing the Pitfighters on. Malcolm approaches and tells him that he wants to help Dany take the Iron Throne and says goodbye to Asher. Asher walks onto the sailboat and sets sail. On the sailboat, Beskha tells Asher that the Pitfighters may not want to fight for Rodrik, saying that Lord sounds alot like Master. They reach land and jump off the boat and find Rodrik in armor with Duncan/Royland. The two brothers say hello to each other and Rodrik tells him that Ludd has something planned. Asher spots a Whitehill soldier walking and gets suspicious. The Whitehill soldier cuts the rope which shuts the gate and then the Whitehills start shooting arrows at Forrester soldiers and ambushes everyone. The Beast runs to push up the gate, and says that it won't go further. Harys throws a spear at The Beast, hitting him under his left arm, through his body, killing him. Asher and Rodrik run to it and try to push open the gate. Rodrik tells him that only one can stay behind to keep the gate open. The player must make a choice to have Asher or Rodrik stay behind. Whoever stays behind fights and kills many Whitehills before dying themself. Whoever survives will be playable in the final episode. Allies *Beshka *Croft *Daenerys Targaryen Enemies *Whitehill soldiers *Ludd Whitehill *Tazal *Drogon *Dezhor zo Raza Appearances Season One *"The Lost Lords" *"The Sword in the Darkness" *"Sons of Winter" *"A Nest of Vipers" Category:Game of Thrones Category:Game of Thrones Game Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Forrester Family Category:Protagonist Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Royal Category:Mercenaries Category:Telltale Characters Category:Determinant